


Fall Awake

by InfiniteBreath



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Slight Drama, coming together, the beginnings of romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2017-12-31 23:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1037827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfiniteBreath/pseuds/InfiniteBreath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short remix of the episode "Friday's Child", where the triumvirate all come to a realization that there is more to their friendship than what meets the eye. </p><p>This was written for a ficlet prompt left for me on my tumblr blog, lucidstillness: Spock+ Kirk have an argument personal or professional and McCoy reluctantly out them back together (he doesn’t think he’d be good at it but he’s amazing and he reconciles the two. Either they are mcspirk or they realise how good they’d be together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fall Awake

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I attempted to play with 2nd person POV. Sorry if this throws anyone off. :x

You hear them long before they reach the entrance of the cave, and their chilling conversation is almost enough to knock your stomach up with another ulcer. But two years in deep space with James Tiberius Kirk has mellowed out your nerves somewhat, and you find yourself more annoyed than worried.

“Come off it already, Spock! It’s not that big of a deal.”

“I beg to differ, Captain. The arrow missed hitting your brachial artery by roughly 3.3 millimeters, and such an injury would have more than likely proved fatal as we are not equipped with proper medical supplies.”

“It’s just a scratch! What can I say? Lady Luck loves me!”

“I assure you that any affiliation that you share with this deity of fortune does not have the power to spare you from the wrath of Dr. McCoy.”

“Shit. How the _hell_ am I going to explain this to Bones?”

You hear their voices drawing closer toward the mouth of the cavern, and you can’t help but roll your eyes. No doubt Jim will walk around the corner with a sheepish look on his face – which will probably be covered in open cuts and angry scrapes. He’ll stare at you with those damn blue eyes of his and you _know_ that you won’t be able to stay angry at him for putting his life in danger by trying to protect Eleen and the baby.

But you’re going to give him a good ol’ fashioned tongue lashin’ anyways ‘cause Jim should still know better.

A heavy sigh spills from your chapped lips and you spare a glance at the slumbering forms of Eleen and her baby. The last thing you need is for those two yahoos to stomp into the cave and wake them up – it took you long enough to get the pair to rest. It would probably be best to go out and meet them. The sunshine would do you good.

It takes less than a minute for you to stuff your meager supplies back into your kit. You’ve just reached the entrance when Spock and Jim round the corner. Jim’s left sleeve is torn and covered with blood, but that’s not what you find startling. Spock’s right hand, _his goddamn hand_ , is covering a rather nasty looking (and very bloody) wound, and you can’t help but stare at the deep contrast of the claret hue staining his pale skin. You have this sudden urge to lick Jim’s blood from Spock’s fingers.

“I see you damn fools have been pickin’ fights again,” you choke. You shuffle over toward a small boulder and settle your weight onto its rough peak. There’s a tremor in your knees, and you know that it’s a sign of something terrible creeping into the hollows of your joints. You’ve been aware of your…attraction…to your best friends for a while now. You just never thought the interest would grow into a damn _need_.

“Hey now,” Jim frowns. “Spock an’ I just took on an entire tribe of guys overloaded with steroids – and this is just the first round I might add – in order to protect little Miss Wannabe McCoy in there. Cut us some slack, Bones. We’re trying to save your new girlfriend.”

You look into Jim’s face, and you can’t help but be enthralled by the angry flames burning in his jeweled irises. The jealousy tinting his words must all be in your head. “Shut up and sit down you damn baby. And she's not my girlfriend,” you mumble, running a hand down the length of your face. “Help him sit down, Spock. I’m goin’ to have to clean out that wound pretty good before I bandage it.”

Spock guides Jim’s form to the ground without a word, and you can’t help but stare at his hand. “Are you injured, Spock?”

“Negative,” Spock replies curtly. He’s staring at Jim’s injured arm with guarded eyes, and you know that the Vulcan is hiding a huge ball of concentrated anger somewhere deep inside. In a way, you understand his frustration of feeling helpless when it comes to trying to protect Jim.

You’ve never really been able to shield Jim from the consequences of his rash actions, but you’ve had the privilege of calling Jim your friend longer than Spock has. And this extra time grants you knowledge that Spock doesn’t yet know, so you decide to educate him before the damn Hobgoblin lets this event fester in his mind. As much as the bond between Jim and Spock annoys you sometimes (you will _never_ consider the feeling as being one of jealousy), you know they fit.

 _SpockandJim_ somehow seem to be the center of every damn thing that’s important in this universe. And you know that if they ever drifted apart on a permanent level, every atom would just unravel and give up the ghost. Existence as everyone knows it would just go to shit.

You rinse off the wound with a diluted Betadine wash and ignore Jim’s sharp cry of pain. “It’s no use gettin’ angry, Spock,” you offer. You grimace as you inspect the injury. Jim was lucky that the damn arrow had just grazed him good versus embedding itself in his arm.

“I can guarantee you, doctor, that I am not -”

You ignore his empty protest and continue speaking. “Jim has this thing about him – I’m sure you’ve felt it. This damn kid could charm the devil into giving up his soul if he wanted. He has this obsession with tempting fate, and it’s damn annoyin’. But no matter what trouble he attracts, or how many times he winds up gettin’ hurt, what our wayward Captain needs to get back on his feet is a steady shoulder to fall back on.”

You can feel Jim’s heavy stare on you, but you don’t dare look away from your work. You pause just long enough to slow the flow of blood so that you can bandage the wound properly – the pressure of the wrap should stop the bleeding completely.

You tie the ends of the gauze in a knot, and you can’t help but trail your fingertips along the frayed seams. “There’s nothing steadier in this godforsaken universe than a bullheaded Vulcan, so I suggest you allow yourself this one temper tantrum and get your ass back on track to being Jim’s sensible rock, Spock. ‘Cause this deep space mission bullshit isn’t goin’ to work unless you two kiss and make up.”

They reply simultaneously.

“ _Bones_.”

“Doctor.”

You finally allow yourself to look up, and Jim’s eyes are blazing with emotion. They are so _open_ you swear you could jump in and get swept away to another time and place by the tide. Spock’s eyes are still guarded, but the tightness in his face has dissipated. He looks a touch awestruck, but it could just be the shifting of the afternoon sunlight playing tricks on your eyes.

“You’re all patched up, you idiot. See that you don’t aggravate the wound too much. Let Spock take the lead during the next round. Hopefully we'll be out of here before it even happens.”

You repack your materials and start to move away, and they both reach out to keep you from leaving. You wonder if Jim and Spock realize that their hands are practically one on your knee. Eleen suddenly cries out for you from within the cavern, and you give the hand(s) on your person a gentle pat.

“I got a patient to tend to,” you remark. “Try to keep out of trouble while I’m gone.”

You find it hard to take that first step away from what you cherish most, but it’s a feeling that you’ve grown accustomed to over the years. However, you can’t help but look back, and somehow you know something is different as you take in their thoughtful expressions.

Something in your gut tells you that you’ll find out what’s changed soon enough. Life in deep space has a way of keepin’ people on their toes.


End file.
